Undertale: Frisk's Death
by terrietont
Summary: They thought the nightmare was over. The underground went free onto the surface. All was going well until one early morning Frisk gets hit by a car. Later they wake up in hospital and their friends have to receive the bad news. Soon the monsters will know the feeling of true grief, as Frisk takes their final breath.
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**WARNING: this story is going to have tears... probably.**

Chapter 1: Accident.

"Kid! Kid! Can you hear me?" Sans shouted over and over as the mutilated body of a human child lay unconscious on the side of the road.

"Oh my god Frisk!" He said in shock and fear.

"BROTHER WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING? WHAT'S GOING ON HER-"

Papyrus gasped at the scene. "OH DEAR GOD, HUMAN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" The skeleton sobbed going over to see Frisk.

The child didn't move or speak.

Toriel ran out of the house hearing the sharp cries of Papyrus. "Papyrus what's going on?" She asked in worry.

He hands covered her mouth as she ran over to Frisk. "MY CHILD!" She screamed in terror and shock. "I heard screaming! What's going on here?!" Undyne came out with a spear in hand.

She dropped the spear on the concrete. "Oh my god Frisk! What the hell happened?!" She ran over to the others.

Alphys came out with Asgore behind. "Undyne a-are you okay?" Alphys gasped and hiccuped in shock. She didn't say anything after that.

Asgore rushed past and saw Frisk on the road surrounded by everyone else. "Oh dear! NO!" He covered his mouth in the same shock.

Mettaton soon approached them. "DARLING WHAT HAPPENED?!" He asked in panic.

Papyrus hiccuped balling his eyes out in fear and sadness.

"THE POOR POOR CHILD" he simply replied while Asgore called the ambulance.

Flowey watched from the window intrigued to what all the fuss was about.

Then he saw the human's mutilated body. "What the..." he questioned confused as an ambulance arrived.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital

Chapter 2: Hospital

Their eyes flashed small sightings of themselves being rushed on something. Their eyes adjusted to the light of the location. It was blue-ish white and it was bright. The ceiling consisted of many neon white lights. The ambience as far as Frisk could tell was busy and loud. People shuffling two and fro. Getting from place to place in a panic.

They couldn't move... nor feel anything. They could only see a blur of red across their stomach. They felt like there was something stuck inside their arm. Something that wasn't anything they felt before.

Then they felt their transportation stop. Their position moved by human hands. Their insides attached to machines. Were they even human anymore?

They couldn't figure it out.

They heard the rapid beeps of machinery echoing in the room. The constant beeping and talking keeping them awake. Frisk felt their mouth hooked onto a machine. Air was pushing through them... it felt unnatural but they couldn't do anything about it.

They felt it more and more... more pressure being submerged into their body. A body they couldn't see anymore.

Soon their brain went to sleep, with the constant noises echoing everywhere around them. Their dreams consisted of being trapped in a strange room with millions of beeps and bloops and endless disco lights.

Soon the monsters arrived at the hospital. Toriel had tissues in her trembling hands. She had so much stress and shock from the accident.

Sans was next to her making sure she was okay.

Asgore stayed behind her. Watching her back. Papyrus was hiccuping in sadness. Alphys was sweating furiously and looking nervous. Undyne was worried and fearful of what could happen and Flowey was being carried by Sans; looking confused and bewildered.

The doctor came out from the Emergency and went over to console the family.

"Hello Miss Dreemurr" He greeted calmly.

Toriel looked deeply into his eyes. "Please doctor, is Frisk going to be alright?"

She asked in deep concern.

The doctor sighed deeply. "Well the injuries they have obtained are quite severe indeed. Only time will tell... but we'll do our best." The doctor proposed. Toriel put her paws to her mouth.

"Oh god.." she whispered in fear.

Sans held her paws in his mittened hands. "It's gonna be alright Tori..." he soothed calmly to his friend.

(Note: this is not Soriel)

A couple of days later... the hospital called.

Toriel picked up her phone. "Hello this is Doctor Malay from the clinic"

Toriel's paws almost lost grip of the phone when she heard that.

"Y-yes...?" She gulped hoping for the best, but thinking the worst.

The doctor sounded mellow and quiet.

"Miss Dreemurr... there were some complications... I think you should see Frisk"

Toriel dropped the phone, a devestated gasp escaped her throat.

"No..." she whispered in shock.

Toriel didn't say a word when everyone arrived at the hospital.

Sans looked at her. "Tori... what's going on? Is the kid gonna be okay?" He asked her.

Toriel sighed and sniffed.

"I-I don't know Sans..." she answered truthfully.

Sans's eyes widened. "What?" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: News

Chapter 3: News

Soon everyone was in the waiting room.

The doctor came out of the ICU.

Toriel stood up looking at him in desperation. "Is... my child going to be okay?..."

The doctor looked at her... it almost looked as if he was trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry Miss Dreemurr... but we did everything we could.. it seems Frisk just won't make it... but if you want, you can say your last goodbyes"

At that moment everyone's hearts broke.

Everyone was in shock.

Flowey looked up from his pot, shocked. He couldn't Annalise the situation.

Everyone went into the room. Papyrus began sobbing loudly.

Frisk was hooked up to a breathing machine and they had all kinds of equipment attached to them.

"Oh my god Kid!" Sans said looking over at them.

Toriel's hands were trembling and her breathing was shallow.

Undyne looked over them in worry. "Oh my god punk... this is horrible" she commented making Alphys hiccup in sadness.

Asgore sighed deeply and held the child's hand in sadness.

"S-sans..." Frisk trembled their hoarse breathing.

Sans looked at the kid. "I'm here kid... it's gonna be okay..."

"I'm... s-sorry..." they said tears running down their face. Sans somehow knew what that was about...

The genocide run. The timeline they stopped when Frisk reset.

Sans still remembers the joy of seeing his brother again.

Sans soothed the kid's forehead. "It's okay kid... I forgive you" he said.

Frisk smiled weakly and turned to Papyrus. "Pa-pap-papyrus..."

Papyrus gasped loudly, wiping off tears and going over to Frisk.

"IT'S... IT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN... I-I PROMISE!"

"Undyne..." Frisk said gathering her attention.

"Hey punk!" She said. "T-take care of A-Alphys" They asked.

Undyne nodded and smiled determined. "Don't worry kid... I will!" She said softly.

"Alphys..." Alphys stopped sobbing and went over to Frisk.

"Fr-Frisk I-I'm s-so sorry t-this happened to you!" She whimpered.

"D-don't give up, okay?" Frisk said to her.

Alphys nodded. "Never again" she vowed.

"Dad..." Frisk said pointing to Asgore.

Asgore went over to the child. "What is it Frisk?..." he asked.

Frisk looked into his eyes. Tears welling up inside theirs. "Please tell mom how much you love her" they whispered.

Asgore nodded and kissed the child's forehead.

"Mom..." Frisk said. Toriel rushed over to their side.

"M-my child!" She cooed.

"Please... don't be mad at daddy..." they begged.

Toriel looked over at Asgore who looked over at her sadly.

Toriel sighed and rubbed their head. She hugged as much as she could of them. "I will try, my child... I promise" she said.

Frisk smiled weakly. "F-Flowey" they said finally.

Flowey groaned and frowned in frustration. He looked over at the child bedridden and suddenly looked confused and sad.

"What's wrong with you?!" He said to the kid. Frisk laughed at that.

"Asriel... you are better than this" they said in an almost joking way. Flowey growled. "Never call me that again!" He responded.

Frisk laughed and kissed

Flowey making him grimace. "You're sick!" Flowey replied to it.

Frisk laughed weakly and pulled Flowey in a hug.

The Flower didn't want to let go... and he didn't know why.

"Well... that was nice, I guess" Flowey admitted grumpily.

Frisk turned to all the monsters.

"You've all given me a great life... I love you all... I love you all so much" Frisk said out weakly as tears ran down their face and their lips trembled... they were scared... scared of losing the family they had. Their weak smile began disappearing.

Their eyes began to close... their breathing began to faulter...

The monitor began to go crazy. Then... the monitor flatlined loud and clear.

Sans Looked at the child who looked like they were merely asleep.

"Kid?" He said almost in panic. "KID!" Sans cried out.

"OH MY GOD!" Undyne shouted. Toriel gasped and touched the child's forehead which was still warm... but she could feel it beginning to get cold.

"Someone! Please! Doctor!"

The nurses rushed in and pushed everyone out.

The waiting room was packed with monsters.

"Miss Dreemurr... I'm sorry... they're gone" the doctor said quietly.

Alphys broke down in tears holding onto Undyne, while she was trying not to cry. Papyrus sobbed as Sans held him. Toriel held onto Asgore as she sobbed quietly, Asgore held tightly onto her knowing Frisk's

Request to keep her safe and to tell her how much he truly loved her.

Flowey was being held by Sans... he looked almost angry.

As the

news went back to the other monsters, The gang were back inside their own houses. Except Asgore... he was in Toriel's house.

Flowey was frustrated... frustrated that the kid wouldn't just come back.

"Dammit kid... why won't you just reset already?" He groaned.

Flowey was confused. "Frisk... RESET!" He said.

The Flower frowned and breathed heavily. "I don't get it..." he questioned quietly. "Stupid kid why don't they just reset?!" He groaned in anger and confusion.

Flowey couldn't contemplate these nauseating feelings inside him. He couldn't contemplate this instant loss. It was so unreal and confusing.


End file.
